


The King and His Queens

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Future Fic, Inspired by Fanart, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Slice of Life, hints of Grimmjow/Ichigo/Orihime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Il manto regale di Harribel ricade in onde scure e voluttuose, come una notte senza luna e senza stelle, mangiandosi il pavimento bianco della sala del trono e le sue occhiate affamate e Grimmjow sa che se ce l’avesse lui, il comando, tutto l’Hueco Mundo sarebbe la sua riserva di caccia e lui ne sarebbe il sovrano incontrastato.Da quando Aizen se n'è andato e Ichigo Kurosaki ha messo la parola "fine" alla guerra fra le anime inquiete dell'aldilà, le cose - a Hueco Mundo - sono un po' cambiate. E Grimmjow, come sempre, ha parecchio da ridire su chi detiene lo scettro del comando adesso.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexielMihawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/gifts).



> Esco dal writing hiatus temporaneamente per merito di [questa fanart stupenda](http://batemeuma.tumblr.com/post/150087029012/3-3-6-more-bleach-drawings-because-i-cant-get) (la prima), perché sono i miei tre Espada preferiti e perché, a quanto pare, è stata capace di farmi superare il trauma da fine prematura di Bleach. Di cui non ho ancora letto gli ultimi 40 capitoli perché SONO DEBOLE.  
> In ogni caso questa fanfic non è esattamente _canon compliant_ visto che ci sono le solite hint di GRIMMICHIHIME e visto che ci sono alcuni particolari dell'Hueco Mundo che con collimano (non con l'anime; sorry, detesto quel cielo azzurro, per me il cielo dell'Hueco Mundo è, boh, PSICHEDELICO, OK?!). E poi c'è Grimm che se la smena, ok, dove ti avvii...  
>  Mi era mancato scrivere su Bleach *sospirone*  
> Voglio ringraziare anche [Alexiel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk), perché senza di lei non avrei mai mosso il culo per scrivere questa fic e ora aspetto la sua versione di questa fanart con impazienza~! ** (sembra che sto a mettere la pressione addosso, GIURO CHE NOPE)  
> Buona lettura~

_And we all say_  
_Don't want to be alone_  
_We wear the same clothes_  
_Because we feel the same_  
_**(End of the Century | Blur)**_

Quando attraversa la Garganta, il cortile di Las Noches è il consueto via via di troppi scriccioli con poco potere ma una gran voglia di parlare. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez rotea gli occhi azzurri così tanto che, se potesse, finirebbe per ritrovarsi a guardare l’interno del suo cranio – e con poca sorpresa scoprirlo desolatamente vuoto – e sbuffa: è quasi tentato di schizzare via nella sua riserva di caccia e trascorrere il resto della notte in solitudine ma all’ultimo tentenna e si ficca le mani in tasca, prima di cominciare a percorrere il tratto che lo separa dall’ingresso della reggia.

È molto cambiato, quel posto, da quando Lord Aizen non ci abita più. C’è il cielo scuro, striato di aurore viola, che sovrasta ogni cosa – adesso che il massiccio soffitto con la sua notte perenne e troppo statica è stato demolito. Non piacciono, in fondo, le gabbie al nuovo regnante dell’Hueco Mundo e tutta Las Noches è diventata un susseguirsi di edifici scoperchiati e mura divelte.

Grimmjow supera in una falcata rapida e silenziosa Cirucci, che per fortuna gli dà le spalle e sembra parecchio occupata a discutere con un illustre sconosciuto che deve aver commesso il madornale errore di comparire nel suo campo visivo nel momento sbagliato – ovverossia _sempre_ , conoscendo il carattere del soggetto – e si inoltra nell’ampio corridoio, bagnato dalle ombre e dalla luce violacea che pulsa nel cielo del loro mondo come una ferita sempre aperta.

Anche la guardia reale, da quelle parti, è drasticamente cambiata – “ _troppe femmine_ ”, risponderebbe lui, se glielo chiedessero ma, dannazione, nessuno gli chiede mai niente ed è per questo che c’è tanto caos e così tante nullità libere di andarsene in giro a cacciare, invece di guadagnarsi la sopravvivenza a botte di duelli sanguinosi.

Le mani ficcate a fondo nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni neri, Grimmjow cerca di non pensarci e si lascia distrarre dal suono irrequieto dei suoi stessi passi, che riecheggiano fra le pareti sempre troppo alte di quell’immenso corridoio bianco sporco, che si dipana come un serpente dalle spire crepate verso la sua meta preferita.

Non incontra molti Arrancar sul suo cammino – quasi nessuno si spinge da quelle parti fuori da qualche ricorrenza particolare. L’Hueco Mundo è pur sempre un regno, non si sta lì a parlamentare per ore e ore, c’è una gerarchia precisa da rispettare e il nuovo regnante di quel posto ha sempre preferito esprimersi coi fatti, più che con complicati discorsi.

La sala del trono, però, conserva sempre il suo fascino persino ora che è disabitata e spoglia – le mura divelte come una rosa di roccia che ha aperto i suoi petali al sole. Il trono è ancora lì, in cima alla scalinata assurdamente alta – se c’era una cosa in cui Lord Aizen era bravo, erano le entrate in scena spettacolari, persino Grimmjow è disposto ad ammetterlo – fatta di scalini irregolari, perché la salita dev’essere difficile per chiunque voglia andare a parlare con chi governa quel posto.

Sembra quasi fatto apposta, il raggio incerto di luce violetta che sfiora la seduta sempre bianchissima e i braccioli di pietra, accarezzandoli quasi lo invitasse ad accomodarsi su quel trono in un colpo di Sonido ma Grimmjow se ne resta ai piedi della scalinata, le mani in tasca e il corpo proteso in avanti – come se stesse guatando una preda particolarmente ghiotta.

«Sei tornato… finalmente».

La voce calda e profonda, che lo gela sul posto, proviene da un punto indefinito alla sua destra e lo coglie così di sorpresa, che Grimmjow deve lanciare più di un’occhiata affilata alle ombre dense e invischianti, che si allungano fra i pilastri della sala, prima di scorgere una forma vagamente bianca emergervi dal mezzo.

Ha un passo lento e ieratico, Tier Harribel, mentre «Perché? Ti sono mancato?» la richiama lui con il suo tono più irriverente, le mani ancora in tasca ma la schiena che si raddrizza in uno scatto felino, finché la donna non ha guadagnato la ribalta in quella striscia sottile di luce tenue, che taglia in due la sala dalla sommità del trono fino al portone d’ingresso.

La giacca bianca dal collo alto che Harribel indossa da quando la guerra è finita ha uno scollo a cuore rovesciato, che la scopre, mostrando al mondo intero solo la maschera ossea, che sale dal seno al viso, e i lunghi denti da squalo in grado di spaventare ben più di un coraggioso interlocutore. Grimmjow neanche ci fa caso, però, perché c’è ben altro del suo nuovo abbigliamento ad attirare l’attenzione: è la spilla d’oro pesante a forma d’occhio spalancato, quella che regge i lembi del lungo mantello che le ricade sulle spalle e lungo la schiena.

È un mantello nerissimo, come una notte senza luna e senza stelle, che si mangia la luce e tutte le occhiate che l’ex-Sexta Espada gli lancia ogni sacrosanta volta lo veda: è bello, certo, ma non come la corona rilucente di troppe gemme che Harribel si rifiuta di portare.

“ _Troppo pacchiana per i miei gusti_ ” ha osato esclamare, prima di riporla in un angolo dimenticato delle sue stanza private. E questa, secondo Grimmjow, è l’ennesima riprova che le femmine non sono fatte per comandare. Eppure è un fatto che _comandino_ e la prova è tutta lì, impressa in un punto del seno dell’ex-Tercera che la giacca ancora copre ma che lui conosce bene.

_Primera Espada_.

Tier Harribel è più forte di lui e i loro tatuaggi si sono adattati pure velocemente al nuovo “governo illuminato” di Las Noches, ricordando prima di tutto proprio a Grimmjow che posto occupa nella catena di potenza del suo mondo, semmai gli saltasse il ticchio di rimettere ogni gerarchia in discussione.

Harribel lo sta ancora fissando e i suoi occhi, verdi come l’acqua troppo limpida, degnano la sua ultima battuta di uno sguardo sarcastico e annoiato assieme, quando qualcun altro schizza fuori dalle ombre della sala con fare molto meno severo. Prima che abbia il tempo di portare la mano all’elsa di Pantera, Grimmjow si trova spinto in avanti da una massa entusiasta di seno e muscoli, che si stringe attorno alle sue spalle e contro la sua schiena e poi – dannazione – c’è una vocetta fastidiosamente infantile a protestare contro il suo orecchio.

«Tu no! Ma potevi portarmi con te!».

È già abbastanza frustrante ritrovarsi ad essere un eterno secondo, quando hai tanta vocazione al comando. È però anche peggio scoprire di non essere nemmeno quello e venire sbattuti sul gradino più basso del podio da una che – a dire di Grimmjow – avrà pure più potenza di fuoco di lui ma assolutamente molto meno cervello.

I capelli troppo verdi e troppo mossi di Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck gli finiscono tutti in faccia, mentre Grimmjow prova a ricordare a se stesso perché non sta assecondando il brivido di rabbia che gli arruffa il ciuffo e gli ulula di reagire e scollarsi di dosso quella femmina invadente in una sola, fluida mossa. Gli basta ricordare di cosa è capace la _Segunda Espada_ , quando si arrabbia, per ripiegare su un ben più modesto ma arrabbiatissimo «Col cazzo che mi trascino dietro una palla al piede!».

Il cazzotto offeso che Nelliel gli rifila al fianco sinistro, Grimmjow se lo aspetta ma fa male abbastanza da convincerlo a reagire e afferrarle il polso fra le dita, mentre si chiede se sia poi un azzardo così grosso ficcarle gli artigli nella pancia e ricordarle che lui, lì, sarà pure la nuova Tercera ma per una differenza di potere praticamene minima. Peccato che _le due streghe_ girino sempre in coppia e non ha tanta voglia di mettere a dura prova la leggendaria pazienza della loro Regina. E nemmeno di spiegare alla Segunda che c’è un motivo ben preciso per cui lei non può assolutamente accompagnarlo nelle sue scampagnate sul suolo terrestre: dopotutto in tre è una festa, in quattro si diventa una noiosissima folla.

Nelliel non sembra per nulla intimorita dalla stretta ferrea attorno alle sue ossa e con la mano libera ancora aggrappata a un lembo della sua giacca, preme la punta del naso contro l’incavo del suo collo, facendolo sobbalzare appena, mentre inspira a fondo e mugugna sulla sua pelle spessa e solcata da innumerevoli cicatrici: «Sei cattivo! E sai ancora di lui…».

Grimmjow ha l’aria soddisfatta del gatto che si è appena mangiato il canarino, quando avverte la vena di malinconica insoddisfazione nella voce della Segunda, ma riesce a stento a districarsi dalla sua presa invadente sotto lo sguardo apparentemente imperturbabile della Primera, che si scrolla di dosso tutta quell’esposizione di infantilismo in un’alzata scocciata di spalle.

«Come stanno il _Príncipe_ e la _Princesa_?» Harribel finisce per interrogarlo, dimostrandogli praticamente che non ha alcun bisogno di spiegare niente a nessuno, e per un minuscolo istante si permette persino di sentirsi soddisfatta, mentre vede balenare sul volto della nuova Tercera l’espressione sorpresa di chi è stato colto con le mani nella marmellata.

“ _In orizzontale_ ” avrebbe quasi voglia di risponderle Grimmjow ma, dannazione, con Tier Harribel non sa mai dove può spingere la sua irriverenza, prima di ritrovarsi costretto con un ginocchio a terra e il capo chinato per aver sfidato l’autorità. Di nuovo. E poi dalla fine della guerra lì a Hueco Mundo si porta un certo rispetto per quei due mezzi Hollow, che hanno salvato la vita un po’ a tutti – melensaggini di cui _lui_ fa certamente a meno.

«Come vuoi che stiano? Incasinati con le loro robe da umani! Il lavoro, lo studio, la carriera… non li invidio per niente» sogghigna alla fine, mentre « _Nelliel_ » la richiama Harribel e la Segunda torna a mettersi più o meno composta, senza rinunciare a punzecchiargli una spalla con la punta del dito. Grimmjow di quella roba da umani non ne vuole sapere mezza, tanto più se persino un tizio _quasi forte quanto lui_ e la sua amichetta capace di far ricrescere braccia dal nulla ci si ritrovano in difficoltà. A sentir lui una società che non si basa su altro che la mera sopravvivenza non ha senso di esistere – sia sempre lodato l’Hueco Mundo.

«Spero tu stia facendo attenzione. Fai parecchi viaggi nel mondo umano, ultimamente, e non vorrai far saltare la tregua per esserti fatto salire il sangue alla testa una volta di troppo, uh?».

Harribel quelle parole le soppesa sulla punta della lingua con grande attenzione, come fa sempre le rare volte che apre bocca per parlare, e non c’è istante in cui il suo sguardo non resti fisso sulla figura di Grimmjow – sul modo in cui si irrigidisce al solo accenno velato di restrizione ai suoi movimenti, sul suo sorriso che si fa tirato, sul suo sguardo azzurro che si incendia di rabbia.

È quantomeno curioso che un guerriero riottoso e solitario come lui abbia tanto a cuore certe compagnie umane ma è una manna dal cielo, che le sia stato offerto un tale punto debole su cui far leva per tenere a bada il suo suddito più indisciplinato, mentre si preoccupa di un regno che di disciplina ne conosce ben poca.

«Io vado dove cazzo mi pare tutte le volte che voglio!» ruggisce prevedibilmente Grimmjow in un ringhio basso e Harribel non sa più davvero in che lingua ci sia bisogno di comunicare con lui, per ottenere una risposta, invece di una proposta di sfida all’ultimo sangue. È a quel punto che Nelliel intercetta la sua esasperazione, nel battito di ciglia più lungo degli altri che la lascia a occhi chiusi e nella stretta impaziente dei suoi pugni attorno alla stoffa del mantello, e annuisce, posando un gomito sulla spalla di Grimmjow.

«Ma finché _Itsygo_ garantisce per il nostro gattone, non credo che ci saranno problemi».

Harribel solleva le palpebre, in tempo per intercettare lo sguardo complice che i grandi occhi grigi di Nelliel le lanciano. Poi la Segunda si volta di nuovo e rivolge una linguaccia a Grimmjow, che non sta gradendo granché tutto quello straparlare di persone che garantiscono per lui. È un’amara ironia della sorte che il Re più solitario delle distese sabbiose dell’Hueco Mundo stia finendo per dipendere da così tante persone, un’ironia che Harribel trova insolitamente divertente. È così che, invece di richiamare Nelliel per l’ennesima volta, esclama con tono altrettanto complice: «Allora spero tu tenga abbastanza alle tue libere uscite da non farlo arrabbiare, Grimmjow. Né lui, né la nostra amica guaritrice».

«Bah!» sbuffa Grimmjow e stavolta tocca a lui serrare le braccia conserte contro il petto, lanciando un’occhiata disgustata all’indirizzo delle due donne, che continuano a fissarlo con il pacato compatimento di due adulti che fissano un bambino irragionevole. Anzi no: Harribel è l’adulto, Nelliel è il moccioso iperattivo, che non ha problemi ad affrontare il bullo di quartiere… come se non gli bastasse già un certo mezzo Shinigami, per quel genere di stronzate!

Poi sembra ripensarci e il suo sorriso torna a farsi francamente irritante, mentre esclama vittorioso: «Potete pure smetterla di arruffare le penne dalla paura, tanto quei due non possono fare a meno di me!».

Occupato com’è a fare la ruota, Grimmjow neanche si accorge della smorfia comica che distorce il volto di Nelliel, mentre Harribel ricambia il suo scetticismo con un’alzata di sopracciglia molto poco diplomatica e poi fa un passo avanti. Grimmjow se ne accorge un secondo in ritardo di avercela vicinissima alla faccia e, peggio ancora, si sta chinando su di lui come se dei due fosse lei, quella più alta – le braccia conserte e gli occhi verde acqua che lo soppesano attentamente.

Poi la Primera solleva le mani e per un lungo, pericoloso istante Grimmjow ha persino l’impressione che stia per mettergliele addosso. Non lo fa – Harribel non tocca mai nessuno e c’è solo una persona che ha il permesso di toccarla, lì dentro – e finisce per ripiegare le braccia sotto il seno florido, prima di inclinare il capo di lato.

«Prega che questo tuo… _fascino_ continui a funzionare, allora».

C’è qualcosa di condiscendente nella voce della sua Regina, qualcosa che lo urta nel profondo e Grimmjow ricambia il suo sguardo con una delle sue occhiate più azzurre e affilate, come fosse lì lì per mandare in fumo quella goccia di buonsenso che solo il tempo è stato in grado di donargli. Poi «Tsk» fa, la lingua che schiocca forte contro il palato, come a dire che di certe raccomandazioni lui non ha bisogno, ma Harribel non si sposta di un millimetro. Lo osserva in silenzio, mentre aggrotta le sopracciglia e stringe i pugni, affondati nelle tasche del pantalone nero. Un mare di sentimenti contrastanti – rabbia, impazienza, rabbia, impotenza, rabbia, rassegnazione ma soprattutto _rabbia_ – increspa i tratti marcati del suo bel viso, prima che «Certo che funziona! Perché lo dico io!» Grimmjow finisca per sbottare.

Il passo indietro, piccolo e quasi impercettibile, che Harribel compie è sufficiente perché Grimmjow possa tornare a starsene dritto sui suoi due piedi, come su un tappo fosse saltato via e lo avesse liberato di tutta la pressione che, lenta ma inesorabile, si era accumulata sulle sue spalle per tutto il tempo di quel silenzioso e sconnesso dialogo.

Poi è Nelliel a costringerlo a piegarsi in avanti, di nuovo, mentre gli plana sulle spalle e insiste: «Almeno raccontami come sta _Itsygo_ , dai!» e Grimmjow vorrebbe ben sbatterle in faccia la lunga serie di situazioni che non sta bene raccontare lì, in presenza delle due Regine incontrastate dell’Hueco Mundo – maledette usurpatrici.

Harribel ha persino la faccia tosta di restarsene lì in ascolto, come se gliene fregasse davvero qualcosa – di Ichigo, non lo sa; di Orihime, di sicuro. Alla fine cede – no, anzi, _fa un piacere_ alle due Espada, ma solo perché si sente particolarmente di buon umore – dopo essersi scrollato malamente di dosso Nelliel ed averle costrette a sedersi a terra insieme a lui, perché « _non ho alcuna voglia di stare in piedi_ », esclama col fare di un bambino capriccioso.

Il manto regale di Harribel ricade in onde scure e voluttuose, come una notte senza luna e senza stelle, mangiandosi il pavimento bianco della sala del trono e le sue occhiate affamate e Grimmjow sa che se ce l’avesse lui, il comando, tutto l’Hueco Mundo sarebbe la sua riserva di caccia e lui ne sarebbe il sovrano incontrastato.

Dopo un po’, però, sa anche che quel regno solitario diventerebbe piuttosto noioso. Harribel e Nelliel, per lo meno, danno un certo brivido alle sue giornate da predatore troppo affamato; e poi non gli costa nulla lasciare a loro i compiti di governo più noiosi – gestire le nullità e mantenere quel minimo d’ordine necessario persino nelle loro distese, rosse di sangue e di caccia. Gli piace ripetersi che sono le Regine solo perché lui gliel’ha concesso.

Fa meno male al suo orgoglio che ammettere che nessuno può vivere troppo a lungo da solo.

Neanche un Re come lui.


End file.
